Americans Invade Hogwarts!
by GutenGobbler
Summary: The Salem Institute Of Wizardry is the finest wizarding school in the United States until muggles somehow find the school. Now all the children will be left without an education until the school is reopened. But three lucky seventh years get to go to Hogw


Harry Potter was just about to cross the barrier between Platform 9 and 10 when he heard a voice.  
  
"Harry, Harry, wait up!" yelled Ron Weasley panting as he ran up to Harry  
  
"So Harry, how was your summer?" he asked  
  
"Absolutely dreadful!" Harry replied  
  
"That's great Harry but we really ought to get going." Ron said   
  
Harry gave him an odd look but casually leaned on the barrier and felt Ron and himself slip through  
  
Before he even had a chance to glance at the scarlet steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express, Hermione Granger appeared at his side.  
  
"Harry, Ron, you'll never believe what I just found out!" she shrieked excitedly.  
  
"What Hermione? What is it now?" Ron asked  
  
"Exchange students! Here at Hogwarts! They're from The Salem Institute Of Wizardry!"  
  
"Huh? Why are there exchange students here? And what in blazes is this Salem Institute Of Wizardry?" demanded Harry.  
  
"It's an American wizarding school. Their school was discovered by muggles and it had to be shut down. Their headmaster, Professor Bumbernicks and Dumbledore arranged for the three best students in their seventh year to come to Hogwarts and finish their magical education." She replied as though it was a simple well-known fact.  
  
"But what about the other students? And what about the muggles who found out? Wait a minute…how do we know you're not lying?" demanded Ron suspiciously.  
  
" The other students have nothing left to do but wait until the American Ministry of Magic finds a new site for their school. And as for the muggles, its all being handled with memory charms." She answered.  
  
"Okay, that explains a lot but where are they?" Harry asked  
  
"I don't think they arrived yet. Oh my, look at the time. The train leaves in two minutes. We really should be getting on already." She said worriedly  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron stowed their luggage and boarded the Hogwarts Express. They walked all the way to the back of the train until they found an empty compartment. Or at least they thought it was empty. Neville Longbottom sat in a corner near the window gazing out.  
  
"Hello there Neville. How was your holiday?" Hermione asked politely.  
  
"Alright I guess." He replied and turned back to the window.  
  
He seemed a bit subdued and preoccupied but Harry, Ron and Hermione did not notice.  
  
They were too busy discussing the exchange students when they heard footsteps coming toward their compartment. Instinctively, Harry pulled out his wand assuming it was Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Instead a short round faced girl with short blonde hair and a very friendly smile opened the door.  
  
"I'm sorry but we can't find seats anywhere else. Is it alright if we sit here?" she asked with an American accent.  
  
"Sure, come on in." replied Hermione happily.   
  
She had obviously realized who they were. As the girl made her way through, Harry saw two people behind her making their way in. One of them was a tall, handsome, dark haired boy. The other was a girl. Harry stared at her for a while. She had long light brown hair, big warm eyes and was wearing a huge purple hooded sweater. There was nothing exceptionally pretty about her but Harry found himself mesmerized. The more he stared, the more he couldn't keep his eyes off her.  
  
"Harry, Harry! You don't have to be so rude. Lina was introducing her friends." snapped Hermione bringing him back to his senses  
  
"This is Jacob." She said gesturing at the boy.  
  
He smiled at the three of them and Harry noticed that Hermione had turned a peculiar shade of pink.  
  
"And that's Willow." she said pointing at the girl with the purple sweater.  
  
"Willow." Harry breathed  
  
So her name was Willow. It was so wonderful and mysterious.  
  
"Willow." He said again this time much louder.  
  
"Yes, my name is Willow." She said giving Harry a shy smile.   
  
She took a seat across from him, opened her bag and pulled out a copy of a magazine. It said, "The Weekly Wand" on the cover. She began to read, apparently having no idea that Harry was staring. In fact, all three of the exchange students had pulled out something to read.  
  
"So Harry, how do you like the new kids" whispered Ron grinning.  
  
"They're okay, I guess." He replied blushing furiously.  
  
"Oh, come on Harry. Who are you trying to fool? It's so obvious you're all over that Willow girl." Ron breathed mischievously.  
  
"Ok, I admit she's pretty." Harry answered smiling.  
  
But then he realized that he had forgotten to keep his voice down. The other two exchange students appeared not to have noticed but Jacob the dark haired boy looked up. Harry could have sworn that Jacob gave him an angry glare.  
  
"Its appears like your love interest's already taken." whispered Ron.  
  
Harry wasn't sure. After all, maybe Jacob's glare wasn't meant to be angry. Or maybe Jacob thought he was talking about the short girl, Lina. No, Harry thought to himself. Lina seemed nice and all but she was very far from pretty.  
  
As the Hogwarts Express began to slow down, Harry realized that this could be a very interesting year back. Very interesting indeed, he thought as he gazed longingly at Willow. 


End file.
